jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jurassicparkfan/Jurassic Park IV Movie Script + trailer
“ Welcome to Jurassic Park! ” 7 years after the accident in Jurassic Park, something terrible has happened; Scientists have just confirmed that Isla Nublar was an volcanic island, and they believe that all of the dinosaurs have been killed by the explosion of this massive volcano. Lava covered the whole island and destroyed everything in its path. When John Hammond heard about what has happened at Jurassic Park, he calls for help; the original team: Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm, because they have been to the island before. John Hammond gives them a group of people and tells the team to return to Isla Nublar, to study the dead dinosaurs, the volcano, and how much damage the volcano caused. The team disagrees to go back to the island, because of what has happened before. John Hammond shows the team a video of this massive volcano erupting on the island destroying Jurassic Park’s beautiful landscape and tells the team, there is no more life on the island because of this volcano. So the team decides to go to the island. When the team reached Isla Nublar, they were walking in the path, they walked before. Then they realized that they are not alone on the island; a lot of the dinosaurs have survived the volcano. The team must survive and find contact to John Hammond, to tell him that “something has survived”. John Hammond still had a dream to build a park. He just remembered that he owned an island called Isla Secreto, 119 miles from Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), 49 miles from Isla Sorna (site B), 213 miles west of Costa Rica. It is an island that; if something has gone wrong to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, the dinosaurs can be moved into Isla Secreto. Before the accident in Jurassic Park, John Hammond already had the fences in placed and all the visitors needs on Isla Secreto. John Hammond had a collection of D.N.A. from the dinosaurs, in a locked storage facility in the new Jurassic park. He also had a secret collection of D.N.A. from new species of dinosaurs. John Hammond wants to start more, new life in the new Jurassic park. So he uses Isla Secreto as the new Jurassic Park; and he must find a way to get his team back from danger. When John sends a rescue crew, the crew is not just coming to rescue the team, but also going to get the surviving dinosaurs on Isla Nublar, and bring them to Isla Secreto. This time the new Jurassic Park will be opening on time, and is now safe, or is it? The team wants to be taken back to the Main Land, but they have to take the surviving dinosaurs to the Isla Secreto first. When the team heard about; taking the surviving dinosaurs off the island to a new park, again, they just had it with Hammond, because he won’t stop with this Jurassic Park being the best park in the world. While traveling to Isla Secreto, A hurricane was right behind them, while heading to Isla Secreto; so the team and the crew must head south-west towards Las Cinco Muertes “The Five Deaths” Islands, including Isla Sorna (Site B), to avoid the hurricane. First, they must survive the travel through Isla Sorna and the other islands around site B, because of the dinosaurs on the islands including the Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Pteranodon, Velociraptor, est. While traveling through Site B, the crew still had lots of room for more dinosaurs. So the crew traps dinosaurs on the way to Isla Secreto. Then they must travel 49 miles south-east to Isla Secreto. After the long trip to the new Jurassic Park on Isla Secreto, they can’t believe it because there are thousands of people waiting in the new Jurassic Park, including their friends and family like Malcolm’s daughter Kelly and his girlfriend Sarah, Tim and Lex, the Kirby’s, est. While trying to get all the people, including their friends and family to leave the island and go home because there’s an accident waiting to happen, John Hammond says “I’m not going to make the same mistakes again, I promise you! So just relax and enjoy yourself in the park and be sure to ride our New sky tour, our new and improved Jeep Tour, and our cave tour” So the team decides to explore the park and have fun... The hurricane that made the team go through Las Cinco Muertes “The Five Deaths” Islands, including Isla Sorna (Site B), was in their path to the Main Land, and it was heading straight towards them. All the transportations to get off the island has been cancelled or destroyed because of the high winds and high waves caused by the hurricane. When the hurricane hits Isla Secreto, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm must survive again in the park and help save the visitors and their family and friends. Who will survive? You will want to watch this again and again! You won’t believe what John Hammond’s got to say about this! JURASSIC PARK IV Movie Scrip By: Ronnie Jones Category:Blog posts